


Ain't That A Kick

by LadyRamora



Series: Prompt Fics [5]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: Prompt: "Oooo, that must have hurt!" For a Hien and WoL





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a sweltering hot day in the Steppe.

So hot that you and your companions had taken to shedding bits of your armour. Lyse had removed her vest and thigh high boots.

Gosetsu had shrugged out of his outer kimono.

You had even taken off a few layers yourself. It was far from ideal to be out in the heat, yet here you were.

Sparring with not just one of your companions, but two at one time.

Lyse being the one to initially challenge you, which you had accepted in good humor. But then Gosetsu had insisted on joining in. Two against one. One being you.

So here you are, returning every blow that Lyse lands with equal strength. Twisting your body to avoid the lethal slash of Gosetsu’s blade.

It’s at one such point when you send them stumbling into each other, chuckling at your own brilliance, when you find yourself distracted.

Your eyes drawn from the fight for one moment. Caught by the sight of Lord Hien in all his shirtless glory. The muscles of his back shifting as he pulls his chest piece over his head. The shine of his sweaty skin in the midday sun. The map of scars lining his chest and arms…

You only look for a moment - and then pain bursts behind your eyes as the brute force of Lyse’s kick to your head sends you reeling.

You black out for a moment, you think. But then you open your eyes to find Hien looking down at you, your head pillowed in his lap. His hands cradling your face, calloused fingers stroking gently at your sweaty skin.

“Ooo, that must have hurt! Is your head all right, my friend?” Hien asks, his long hair spilling over his shoulder like shiny ink.

You blink away the spots behind your eyes, tongue slurring without thought, “You’re really attractive.”

Hien blinks down at you, a bemused smile curling at his lips as he laughs incredulously, “Am I now?”

You nod your head, then regret it as the world tilts and your head throbs. You clench your eyes shut, gritting your teeth through the pain.

Lyse is kneeling over you when you open your eyes again, eyebrows tightly knitted as she babbles apologies.

You smile at her, waving away her apologies. “S'ok, s'ok. Nice kick. Thanks for holding back so I could keep my head.”

Lyse laughs, stroking at your pounding head. “I’m so sorry. I’m so glad you’re all right!”

You grunt, turning your head to burrow your nose against the softness of Hien’s draping kimono. “I’ve had worse.”

Lyse sighs, pulling back to address Hien. “I’ve contacted Y'shtola. She should be here soon enough.”

Hien sighs. “And Gosetsu?”

Lyse pauses. “I sent Gosetsu to get something cold. I thought his… level of charisma might be a little painful for our friend right now.”

Hien laughs quietly, “I see. Very good. I’ll keep our friend awake then, shall I?”

Hien speaks to you softly. Asking you questions and sliding gentle fingers over your scalp.

You don’t really remember what you say in response. One moment you’re in a lot of pain and then Y'shtola is there.

You squint up at her and swallow at the dry feeling in your mouth. “What happened?”

Y'shtola hums, tilting your head from side to side and nodding. “What do you remember?”

You pause to think. “I was having a friendly row with Lyse and Gosetsu. And then Hien…,” you pause. Then Hien’ had stripped off his chest piece. Then what?

Y'shtola gives you a look. That all knowing glint in her eye.

You clear your throat. “That’s all.”

Y'shtola nods, “You suffered a rather severe blow to the head. Had Lyse not pulled back at the last minute she would have broken your neck.”

You grin, “Atta’ girl.”

Y'shtola sighs, shaking her head. “You should be fine now. Though I do suggest you take ease for a few days. No more blows to the head.”

You smile at her, feeling grateful to have such friends like her. “Thanks, ‘Shtola.”

Y'shtola smiles, “Of course.”

She asks you a few more questions before leaving you to rest.

You sit alone for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling as you try to will yourself to sleep.

You turn your head as the door opens again, half expecting it to be Lyse come to apologize again.

Instead it is Hien.

He is looking at you strangely, you think. A sudden weight to his gaze that hadn’t been there before.

“Do forgive my intrusion on your rest, my friend,” he says even as he pulls up a chair to sit at your bedside.

You smile at him easily. “No need. Company such as yours is always welcome.”

Hien smiles, ducking his head. “How are you feeling? Better, I hope?”

You tap your head, smiling sheepishly. “Much, yes. Y'shtola was most helpful.”

Hien nods. “Good, good. I’m glad.”

You tilt your head, watching as Hien seems to… fidget. “Are you all right? Is there something on your mind?”

Hien coughs, scratching at his bearded jaw. “Yes, well…” he clears his throat.

He looks at you. Really looks at you. And seems to come to a decision. “That is… yes.”

You blink, “yes…?”

Hien flushes, avoiding your eyes, “I’ll… be your rolanberry?”

You squint at him. “What.”

Hien looks at the expression on your face, his own face falling. “Ah. You… don’t remember, do you?”

You shake your head. “I’m.. sorry?”

Hien bows his head, laughing quietly. “No, no. ‘Tis quite all right,” he stands from his seat, making as if to touch your hand and then thinking better of it half way through. He jerks his thumb at the door, smiling. “I’ll just.. go then, shall I?”

You frown, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “You don’t have to leave…”

Hien smiles, bowing ever so lord-like, and leaves with a gently murmured farewell.

You sit staring at the door for a long moment. And then it dawns on you. “Ohh, noooo. I said something weird, didn’t I?”


	2. Chapter 2

I'll be your rolanberry.

I’ll.. be your rolanberry?

Your thoughts lingered on naught but your short conversation with Hien throughout the length of your recovery.

Three days of staying abed with only your thoughts for company aside from the occasional visit from the Scions.

Hien has not visited since the first time.

What had you said to Hien to illicit such a reaction? Enough to make the confident lord blush? You had flustered him, surely!

It was all enough to keep you from rest. Your thoughts so loud that you can hardly settle down to sleep for prolonged periods of time.

“What did I say?” You bury your head in your hands and groan with the agony of ignorance. If only you could remember!

Lyse comes to visit you, and it is through her that you begin to piece this frustrating puzzle together.

Dear, sweet, reliable Lyse. You always liked her.

She brings you flowers and heartfelt apologies that came with a tin filled with a type of Doman treat you found you favored.

You shove the treat in your mouth, all smiles as you bury your face in the fragrant, beautiful bouquet. The silky petals are soft where they tickled at your skin. You breathe in the smell of the flowers, sighing soft with warm feelings of contentment.

“So…?” Lyse prods you with a sly grin and a wiggle of her eyebrows. “You and Hien, eh?”

Your eyes slant in her direction, nose buried in the flowers and mouth occupied with a bit of treat. You grunt at her in a question. What?

Lyse tilts her head, grinning impishly. “Hohh no, don’t you play coy with me! I heard every word you said, you sly fox!” Lyse gives a little laugh then, punching your arm in her level of playful that would be considered quite painful to a normal person.

You grunt with the force of it, your arm aching in response. “Ow.”

Lyse smiles with too much teeth, “Come on now, tell the truth! Are you two… you know?” Lyse puckers her lips and cups her hands in the air like she was holding someone’s face as she kisses the air.

You feel your face heat. Gods, what had you said!

You swallow your treat painfully and then set the flowers aside carefully, grasping at Lyse’s hands as you turn to look into her eyes pleadingly.

“Lyse!” You say, perhaps a bit too intensely as Lyse leans away at your volume. You lower your voice, but continue just as urgently, “Lyse. Please, will you not tell me what I said to Lord Hien? I… I’m afraid I might have offended him, or.. hurt his feelings when he was nice enough to come check on me. I’ll not be able to rest until I know the full story!”

Lyse’s eyes are wide, lips parted in surprise. “Oh, dear. You…” Lyse licks at her lips and grimaces. “You don’t remember. I kicked you in the head, of course you don’t remember!”

You frown and shake your head. “Do not feel guilty. I forgave you the moment it happened. It was a great kick! Just… please! Tell me what I said to him?” So you can apologize. Beg forgiveness? Ask him if he still wants to be your rolanberry? To just.. make things right between you, even if his answer is no. He had seemed so disappointed.

Lyse gives a nervous laugh. “Ah, well… I do not wish to embarrass you, but..”

You shake your head. “I am already embarrassed. Tell me afore I go speak with Hien without the proper knowledge and mess it up worse than before!”

Lyse bites at her lip, taking in the earnest expression writ across your face and then nodding her head with a sigh, “Well, all right! Do not say I did not warn you!”

You thought you were already embarrassed. You were wrong.

\- - -  
-  
The Echo, in all it’s mysterious power, finds it important enough to show you what happened as soon as Lyse begins to tell the tale. Her voice like a background noise in your head as you see through Lyse’s eyes thanks to the Echo’s power.

You see your own face staring back at you and it is a very odd feeling.

You see the distraction, the moment Lyse understands that you will not evade - will not block, distracted as you are by the the display Hien made.

The face you make - pain and surprise, as Lyse kicks you with enough force, even pulling back as she was, to snap your head to the side and send you toppling over onto the ground.

Hien is at your side in an instant, dragging you into his lap and touching your face to rouse you back into consciousness. His brows are furrowed, full lips pulling down as he touches you gently with his bare fingers that had long lost their gloves in this unbearable heat.

Lyse is covering her mouth. You can feel her guilt. Her worry even as she turns to Gosetsu and begs him to get you something cold for your head. A drink, some ice, anything!

Gosetsu straightens at her urgency, bows swiftly and takes off with murmured, “Of course, my friend! I will return as soon as I am able!”

“You’re really attractive,” Lyse hears you say as she turns back to you and Hien.

Hien laughs, “Am I now?”

Lyse offers her apologies, and you wave them away. Hien asks of Gosetsu and Lyse explains, her eyes flickering between you and Hien.

The soft look in his eye, the gentle curling of his lips. His hands caressing your face.

And you - with a dazed look in your eye, still - gazing up at Hien with clear feeling. Far more than infatuation, to be sure. You could see - Lyse could even see! - there should practically be hearts dancing about your head as you stared up into his face whilst cradled in his lap. Gods, you were so obvious. Could Hien see it?

Hien strokes his thumb over your face, and Lyse watches as you turn your head and nuzzle into his palm.

“All right, my friend?” Hien asks you as your eyelashes flutter. His voice is deep, his hair falling over his shoulder as he leans over you, silken strands tickling at your face. “Do not fall asleep! You must not until your other Scion arrives, though I know it must be tempting to give in.”

You blink your eyes sluggishly, and slur, “You’re tempting,” You flop your hands, gesturing up at him fleetingly. Trying to string your thoughts together in a sensible sentence when your brain was probably scrambled right then. “Distracting. Your face. Your hair. Eyes. Sweaty skin,” You grumble and bury your nose in his yellow kimono. He must smell pleasing to you, as you hum contentedly. “Muscles.”

Hien seems ill prepared for such an admission, as he is stumbling over his reply, “I… Are you.. do you mean to say this is my fault? I was the cause of your inattention?”

You grumble incoherently at that, pulling his kimono over your face to block out the light, Lyse and Hien both only able to make out a muffled, “…be my rolanberry.”

Hien looks to Lyse, wide eyed and unsure. His cheeks are flushed. Lyse looks back, eyebrows arched high.

Was that a confession?

Y'shtola arrives, Gosetsu following close behind with not only ice, but several cold beverages. “We have returned!”

Your vision ends.

\- - -  
-  
Lyse is looking at you intently. “You just had a vision, didn’t you?”

Your face burns. “I said..”

Lyse grins, “You basically admitted you found him attractive, -distractingly so! - buried your nose in his clothing and asked him to be your rolanberry!” She lets loose a bright laugh, nudging you insistently as you feel your cheeks redden further.

“Tell me, tell me! You two, you’re together, right?”

You glance at her, confused. “Why would you ask that?” It wasn’t as if you’d had time to talk, or even spend time in one another’s company with your head injury keeping you abed.

Lyse tilts her head, seeming perplexed. “Ah, because.. The flowers? The.. the tin of treats that you like?”

You stare at the flowers, lovely and bright, your fingers reaching out to trace over the petals as you place the bouquet back in your lap. “Are they not from you?”

Lyse laughs. “I could hardly afford a full tin of those treats, are you kidding? Alphinaud would have my head for such an expenditure! That, and those flowers!”

You stare at the flowers. “Then who?”

Lyse blinks at you. “They’re.. from Hien? I thought.. Is it not romantic? Flowers and sweets. Did you not read the card?”

You blink. There had been a card? You sift through the stems carefully and find it, having fallen down to rest between the stems instead of in it’s stand among the flowers.

The card starts with your name, along with ‘My dearest friend.’

‘I hope these flowers find you well,’ it reads in Hien’s careful hand. ‘Pray forgive my absence in not visiting you as I wished to. There were matters that required mine attention and I could not leave them unresolved. If it pleases you, I would speak with you about that day in the Steppe. There is much I would say to you, and I wish to fill this card with naught but well wishes for your health and to ask that you come at your earliest convenience so that we may clear the air of these happenings.

I await your return,

Your friend,  
Hien

P.S. Did you like the treats?’

You smile, tucking the card back into the flowers and lowering your nose to nuzzle at the silky petals.

Lyse hums, eyeing you thoughtfully. “So, you two?”

You hug the flowers close. “We’re not.”

Lyse cocks her head. “Yet.”

You look at her, unsure. Hien said he wanted to talk, but there was no guarantee that it meant he wanted to pursue a relationship of that nature with you. “I.. am not sure.”

Lyse snorts, snatching up your tin of treats and placing them in your lap. “Right,” She says with clear sarcasm, nails tapping against the tin with emphasis, “because anyone would buy flowers and ridiculously expensive treats for someone they weren’t interested in!”

Well, she had you there.


End file.
